Tethering is increasingly used to share the Internet connection of a smartphone or tablet with other devices (e.g., laptops) without Internet access. The Internet-connected smartphone or tablet may be connected to the other devices via Wi-Fi (a wireless local area network), Bluetooth technology, or a physical connection using a cable, e.g., through USB (Universal Serial Bus). However, configuring a tethering session between the smartphone and another device can be a cumbersome and complicated process for many end-users. Therefore, improved techniques for sharing an Internet connection among multiple users or user devices would be desirable.